


One Page Challenge

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Beware, Bondage, Chansaw, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I take Requests!, Just a lot of sex kids, Just read the story xD, Mean Queens, More tags will be added as I go on, One-Shots, Smut, Space Predator, Space Queens - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Tagging is crap, Threesome, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of smutty one-shots with different ships of my choice that I write during school. Happily enjoy a shit ton of sex. The first chapter has an entire explanation! :D





	1. Explanation and Ships

**~Hey Scrunchies!**

So, wtf is a one page challenge? I am a high school student, currently in my Junior year, I can't randomly whip my computer out in the middle of class and start writing. (In like three different periods, yes, but even then I have work I need to do most of the time.) So! Instead of going into full on documents on my PC, I took out a piece of paper and challenged myself to make a one-shot front and back with only the space I was given. Just a standard loose leaf piece of paper, front and back, but each time I make the characters speak it takes up an entire line. It makes it difficult and that's why most of these stories the characters more than likely will speak very little. It is a lot of fucking sex though for all you horny children out there. xD Friendly neighborhood smut writer has returned with a lot of crazy shit. The ships that I will have throughout the challenge will be listed below as well as basics of each character. Hopefully you guys find this intriguing.

* * *

 

**_ ~I am going to be taking requests for these challenges! I am going to have a wide variety of ships from both Heathers and Mean Girls and I do hope I get some requests! (Coming up with stuff on my own is getting increasingly hard!) Don't be afraid to leave a comment with what you want or what you wanna see! _ **

* * *

 

**THE SHIPS**   
_The ships are mainly from Heathers and Mean Girls. Most in which I have made, some are obviously standard. Although Mean Queens was created by myself and my amazing ass woman, but we don't talk about that. xD Also, I had no idea if Regina and Janis had a ship name.. So when in doubt, I made them one!_  
**This will be updated every time a new ship is presented or requested!**  


**Mean Queens:** Heather Chandler x Regina George  
**Space Predator:** Regina George x Janis Ian  
**Space Queens:** Heather Chandler x Regina George x Janis Ian

 

* * *

This page will constantly be updated with the different ships that are going to be added! So, expect it to change every time a new story is put out if it is presenting a new ship! 

The next page is going to have each character that appears in the stories bio. It's just basics because I know some people like to have a basic understanding of how different authors portray their favorite characters. After that it's smut and beyond! 

 


	2. Character Bios

**THE PEEPS**    
_Grade, Age, Hair Color, Eye Color, Dominant/Submissive/Switch and with who  
__Real weird but, Age is going to heavily vary with certain ships. I write each ship differently so the age is going to constantly change, so I'll add that in with who! Same with grade._

* * *

**~Heather Chandler**

  
Senior/Junior  
Senior with Regina.  
Senior with Janis.   
Junior with Veronica 

19/17  
Always older than Regina.  
Always older than Janis.   
Normally younger than Veronica 

Strawberry Blonde

Sharp Silver 

Switch  
Dominant with Regina.   
Switch with Janis.  
Submissive with Veronica 

* * *

**~Regina George**

  
Junior  
Junior with Chandler.  
Junior with Janis. 

  
17  
Always younger than Chandler.  
Always younger than Janis. 

  
Platinum Blonde

  
Icy Blue

  
Submissive.   
Submissive with Chandler.  
Submissive with Janis. 

* * *

**~Janis Ian**

Junior  
Junior with Chandler.  
Junior with Regina.   
  
18  
Always older than Regina.  
Always younger than Chandler. 

Fade from brunette to blonde

  
Hazel   
Mix of Brown, Green, and Grey

  
Switch.  
Dominant with Regina.  
Switch with Chandler. 

* * *

 

**~Veronica Sawyer**

Senior  
Senior with Chandler

18  
Normally older than Chandler 

Brunette

Mocha Brown 

Dominant.  
Dominant with Chandler 

* * *

 

 

This page is going to constantly be updated with each new character that appears within the new one-shots! Bear with me, it's going to get longer and longer guys! 

Without further ado now, you may happily go read your smut. :) 

~Carry on!   
-Chandler 


	3. Space Predator

Being slapped across the face, Regina let out a sharp hiss as her neck snapped to the side. Her icy blue eyes were dark with lust as sweat covered her body. Pale skin was flushed brightly as harsh whines left the young girl. Her wrists were restrained above her as her legs were spread apart on either side of the older brunette before her. Hands gripped her tightly as a dark purple cock thrusted into her almost painfully. Janis grinned as she continued her harsh thrusts, each harsh buck of her hips shoving the strap-on deeper into the whining platinum blonde before her. Regina's pants sounded in Janis' ears and the purr she let out was met with a moan as Regina bucked herself against Janis' cock. 

"I could've sword you were supposed to look at me, Predator." 

A hand wrapped around her throat and Regina let out a pained cry as Janis continued to pump into her like a dog in heat. Sweat covered their bodies and Regina squirmed for a short moment, the fact that she couldn't move her hands or grip Janis' hand around her throat was driving her insane. The strap-on pushed into her dripping cunt and Regina gasped for her breath as she nodded her head. Her eyes burned with tears a she pushed herself down against Janis almost as an apology. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the brunette pumped into her, slamming the girl back into the wall. Her hand left the girl's throat and Janis chuckled instantly as Regina went back to panting. Her hands gripped her sides as Regina's legs soon came to wrap around her. Her hold on her was loose, the blonde drunk off of lust to where functioning alone was hard as Janis continued to ram into her. Her cunt was tightening around the toy, Janis' thrusts becoming more hard and deep than quick and steady. 

"If you want to be named after an animal, I'll fuck you like the little Apex Predator you are." 

Whining out, Regina dropped her head back, her cunt burning as she pushed herself against Janis. She didn't have control anymore. Her power was taken from her as Janis kept fucking her effortlessly. 

"J-Ja.. Janis!" 

Noticing how Regina began to stiffen in her hold, Janis shook her head as she held the girl tightly, taking them away from the wall. Still buried deep in Regina's cunt, Janis soon had Regina's back against the bed. With her legs spread, Regina looked up into Janis' eyes. Her hazel orbs almost appeared black as the older girl raised a brow at her. 

"You gonna be a good girl if I take your restraints off? I better not find you fingering that precious pussy of yours." 

Whining at Janis' words, Regina nodded her head quickly. She was so close it hurt. She needed Janis to get her off, her clit was absolutely throbbing. 

"Janis.. Please.." 

Smiling promptly, Janis pressed two fingers firmly against Regina's sensitive nub and had at it. Her pace was quick and Regina's hips bucked against her harshly. Having had her restraints taken off, Regina's hands gripped Janis as her back arched of the bed. A loud cry sounded throughout the room, echoing off the walls as Regina's nails dug into Janis' back. Whining and whimpering as she came, Regina's head fell against Janis' shoulder as the older girl hummed softly, placing a small kiss on Regina's forehead. 

"Mm.. Is my little Apex Predator alright?" 

Eyeing Janis for a moment, Regina rolled her eyes, muttering her words.

"Fuck you.." 

Chuckling, Janis hummed as she pressed her fingers right back against Regina's clit.

"I think I'll fuck you again instead, Dyke." 


	4. Space Queens

"Fuck!" 

Dropping her head forward, Regina let out a cry as her head connected with the strawberry blonde's chest before her. Harsh whines and moans left Regina as her nails clawed at Heather's back. A chuckle came from the older senior as she thrusted her hips up into Regina's dripping cunt. Her silver eyes sparked as she was brought into a heated kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Janis grinned, her eyes dark with lust as she pumped in and out of Regina's perfect ass. They could hear the smack of their skin against the youngest blonde's body. Her whines never seized as she let her head drop back just to have it fall against Janis. She was sandwiched between the two girls, her legs spread on both sides of Heather's thighs as Janis took the girl from behind. Ramming their strap-ons into their precious girl, Heather chuckled as she let out her breathy words, her voice husk as sweat and cum slid down her thighs. 

"I think our little predator is getting tired." 

Letting out a short laugh, Janis continued to slam into Regina, savoring the way the younger girl squirmed against the two of them, her back arching off of Janis, to end up in Heather's warm hold before Regina would just fall back against Janis, whining out into the room. 

"Cute. Do we really care though?" 

The laugh in response made Regina whine out before her eyes widened and her body stiffened for a moment. Hands were quick to grab onto the girls' shoulders. Heather's silver gaze darkened evermore as a smirk curled upon her lips. Janis shot her a look as a free hand that had been holding Regina's ass now moved to her chest, pulling the girl back against her. 

"Oh.. What do we have here?" 

Both thrusts mildly slowed, but they didn't stop fully. Bringing her hips right back down against the toy, Heather purred softly as she leaned forward a bit more, angling herself before she allowed the toy to thrust back into Regina's cunt. The harsh buck of the Regina's hips almost had both girls concerned before Heather let her hips set a steady pace, hitting the beloved spot each time. 

"F..Fuck.. H..Heather.." 

Pushing herself back against Janis, the brunette smirked as she took another step forward, meeting Heather's slow thrusts. Each thrust made Regina go stiff, her body burned as she shook uncontrollably. Whining loudly, Heather looked to her as she began to pick up her pace, continuously hitting the girl's g-spot.  The moans and whines made both girls grin as Janis craned her neck down to lick a trial from Regina's shoulder to her ear. The nip at her ear lobe made Regina tense as her hands aimlessly grasped at different body parts. 

"Come for us, Princess." 

"Don't hold back." 

"G-God.. F-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" 

Screaming out into the room, Regina felt Janis' hand hold her gently by her neck against her chest as she lost all her senses. Both girls thrusted into her till their predator had finished. When they slipped out, Regina almost collapsed before both girls laughed, holding the younger of them against their heated skin. Juices slid down Regina's legs as she moved within the girls' holds. Everything was exhausting as the young girl whimpered, Janis soon letting her rest down on their bed before promptly following her. Pressing Regina's head to her chest, soft kisses were soon trailed up from the platinum blonde's pussy, leading Heather right to her lips as she smiled, allowing herself to rest by the girl. 

_"Love you, Princess."_


	5. Chansaw

"Heather, stop." 

Grabbing onto the younger strawberry blonde's wrist, Heather's back soon connected with the wall. Glaring at the older brunette, Heather looked back into mocha brown eyes. Her sharp silver ones dull as she tried to take her wrist from the girl's hold. 

"Get your hands off of me, Veronica!" 

Trying to yank her hand from Veronica's hold, Heather let out a whine as she struggled against the brunette's grasp. Veronica wasn't trying to hurt her, but as Veronica looked back into silver eyes, pain and fear lined them and her own brown one's widened as she shook her head. 

"Heather... I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." 

The amount of pain in Veronica's voice made Heather frown as she shook her head. Nothing felt right at all.. Feeling lips soon collide with her own, Heather let out a small sigh. Veronica's hand slowly left her wrist as she came to cup the younger blonde's face. Slowly letting her hands find their way into Veronica's hair, a small smile found its way onto Veronica's lips as she slowly let her knee push between Heather's legs. 

"V-Veronica.." 

Feeling the older brunette's knee connect with her center elicited a gasp out of the younger strawberry blonde. Whimpering quietly, Veronica smiled softly to her girlfriend. Her hands slowly came to find the girl's hips and soon she picked Heather up. Grinning as Heather let out a tiny laugh, Veronica beamed at that. It was always a pleasure to hear Heather Chandler laugh. It was something that was normally rather rare, but Veronica always seemed to get lucky. 

"I think you can wait for a while, eh?" 

Whining quietly at that, Heather groaned. 

"Such a pillowcase, Sawyer." 

Rolling her eyes, Veronica chuckled as Heather wrapped her legs around her. With how the younger blonde lifted up her skirt ever so slightly, Veronica felt her heart skip a beat as the younger girl slowly bucked her hips against the older brunette. Veronica could tell she was needy. She had switched from scared to horny in the matter of two seconds. Veronica knew she was trying to cover her past emotions, but Veronica still kept them in mind. Brown eyes connected with dark silver ones and Veronica purred quietly as her lips connected with Heather's. 

"You have 15 minutes, Precious." 

Heather nodded in their kiss, becoming a bit breathless as Veronica deepened it. They were in someone's bedroom, it was that much they knew. They were supposed to be getting ready to leave, but instead, here they were. 

"I-I can come in 5.. Veronica, please.." 

The way Heather's hips bucked against her, Veronica chuckled before she pushed them off the wall, placing heather on the bed before Veronica herself sat back in a chair beside the bed. 

"Go ahead." 

Heather raised a brow. 

"W-Wha-" 

"Fuck yourself, Heather." 

The younger girl squirmed beneath Veronica's gaze as she slowly adjusted herself. Heather could feel herself getting wetter under Veronica's watchful gaze.. She was just gonna watch? 

"Fuck yourself for me Princess. I want to watch you moan and squirm while you finger that pretty pussy of yours. And if you don't finish in now.. 10 minutes, when we get home.. Well.. You'll be shit out of luck. And if I find you touching yourself, I won't touch you for the rest of the week. _So come for me, Heather."_  


	6. Space Predator/Space Queens (Mentioned)

"F-Fuck.."

Pulling on platinum blonde locks, Janis bucked her hips against the younger blonde's mouth. Her hands pulled Regina closer to her every time she tried to pull away. Her body tensed and quivered as she forced herself to try and calm down. Janis found it beyond pathetic as she felt herself get closer to the edge. She had been desperate from the start when Regina had begged her to get her off in their English class. Regina knew she was bound to have to repay the woman. 

"M.Mf.. J-Janis.." 

Mumbling the brunette's name against her own pussy, Janis let out a moan as her hips bucked. She was so done. Involuntarily bucking her hips against Regina's lips now against her will. Biting down on the collar of her shirt. Regina couldn't stop the small moan that left her as Janis came. Her lips sucked at the brunette's clit and it wasn't long before Janis' harsh hold on her platinum blonde locks seized. Running her tongue gently through Janis' folds, Regina hummed as she pulled away from Janis, slowly getting off of her knees. Rising to meet Janis' hazy hazel eyes, Regina promptly kissed her. Janis purred as she tasted herself off of Regina's tongue that entered her mouth. Noticing how Regina whimpered into their kiss, Janis chuckled as they pulled away. 

"Excited?" 

The prompt nod Regina gave to the brunette elicited another chuckle from Janis. It amused Janis how easily Regina got horny. The girl would be wet and whiny in only a matter of seconds and Janis smirked as she looked back into Regina's lust filled blue eyes. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I am." 

"Mm.. Is that so?" 

Nodding her head, Regina took Janis' hand, sliding it down her body. Smiling at this, Janis gently pulled her hand away. 

"I think my little predator can wait." 

Shaking her head instantly, Regina pleaded. 

"Janis! Please.. I-I need you.." 

Tsking the younger girl, Janis placed a small kiss on Regina's forehead. 

"And  _we_ need to get back to class." 

"It can wait! I-" 

"We have Psych, Regina. It's our last period." 

"And I'm horny!" 

"Good for you, I-" 

"I got you off, I should be rewarded." 

"Oh? Should you?" 

Hesitating with her words, Regina smiled, blushing. 

"Y-Yes." 

Shaking her head, Janis ran her hand through the girl's platinum blonde locks. 

"I don't think you should be, Princess." 

"Heather would reward me."   
Regina pouted. 

Chuckling, Janis kissed Regina's forehead. 

_"I'm not Heather, Princess."_


	7. Space Queens

"M.M..Mm.." 

With a hand over her mouth, Regina's hips bucked against Janis' skilled tongue as she leaned back in her seat, her head falling against Heather's shoulder. Janis had the girl's clit under tongue, pressing and licking the sensitive nub as if her life depended on it. A simple field trip was what they had been forced to go on, and not once did Regina think it would end up like this. Hands gently ran through her hair and Regina moaned against Heather's hand as she felt Janis slip her tongue into her dripping snatch. Feeling Janis hum against her, Heather's hand slid down her neck, tilting her head to the side as she chuckled huskily against the platinum blonde's skin. 

"And you were so apprehensive.." 

The whine as Heather sunk her teeth into Regina's pulse point was well heard and Heather grinned as she pulled at her skin with her teeth. She could feel the girl panting against her hand, and a smirk grew on the girl's lips as Janis pulled away, licking her lips as she looked up. 

"She's fucking dripping." 

Coming to sit up on Regina's other side, lips connected with her own and Janis raised a brow as she hummed into the kiss. Feeling a hand slip down the front of her body, Regina's back arched off of the seat as three fingers slipped into her with little to no resistance. A small groan left Heather as Regina moaned into her kiss with Janis, it being broken as she pushed back against the girl in red. 

"Someone's just a horny little slut, hm?" 

Feeling Regina nod her head against her, Janis' fingers came to swipe over Regina's throbbing clit. Unable to hold back her moan, Regina's head pushed back against Heather as her whines continued to sound. 

"Such a horny little girl.." 

"She's absolutely soaked, Heather.." 

"Mm.. I know, Babe. She's taking three easily.." 

Looking down at Regina, Heather tilted the girl's head so she could see darkened icy blues look back into her own. A whine left the youngest of them's lips and Heather simply hummed. 

"I'm sure our little princess could take four." 

"She's a slut, so probably." 

Janis growled out as her free hand wrapped around the younger girl's neck. Closing her fingers gently around her neck, she didn't apply too much pressure as Regina bucked her hips against her girlfriends' hands. Strangled moans left the girl as Heather slipped a fourth finger into Regina's cunt. 

"Aww.. Someone's gonna cum all over her queens' fingers.." 

Feeling Regina's walls tighten around her fingers, Heather craned her head down to huskily whisper in Regina's ear. 

"Come for us, Princess.. Come for your quee-" 

"Fuck, fuck! I-I'm.. Ah.." 

Bucking her hips almost uncontrollably against their hands, both older girls hummed as lips gently were placed against Regina. Fingers helped the younger girl ride out her orgasm and it wasn't long before she collapsed back against them both. Platinum blonde locks were a mess as Heather gently rested her lips atop of Regina's head, her fingers gently slipping out of the girl who whined. 

"Such a good girl." 

Janis took Heather's fingers in her mouth and it wasn't long before Regina's pants were slid back up her legs, the older girls both allowing the younger girl a break. 

"F-Fuck you guys.." 

Chuckling at their girl's words, Janis ran her hands through Regina's hair, fixing it here and there before she wrapped her arm around the platinum blonde. 

"That's your job,  _Princess."_


End file.
